runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
List of monsters and characters in Morytania
This page is for characters and monsters that have appeared in the story series Morytania. If you wish to contribute to this list, you must have written a story for the series. A Afflicted Victims Afflicted victims were people in Burgh de Rott who fell ill from the mutated Mort'ton virus. Their skin turned green and their eyes turned red and they became unable to speak or act like there former selves. They could infect anyone they came into contact with who had not been cured by the virus before. The victims could be restored to normal health with an adapted version on the main cure for the original virus. The adapted potion includes swamp water as well as the other ingredients ("Infection"). B C D Deinoscorpio See main article Dirth See main article Lord Drakan See main article Varxan Drakosti See main article E Edward See main article Elle See main article Ernest Ernest is a villager of Burgh de Rott. He has so far accompanied everyone on the attempt to leave Morytania by an ill-fated trip through Mort Myre ("Welcome to Morytania") and has become infected with the afflicted virus which he recovered from ("Infection"). He is seen present when James arrives ("Dead Man Walking"). Ernest is also in the village at the time of the Vyrewatch attack ("The Last Shanty"). Ernest is killed by a Vyrewatch in this battle and drained of blood. His corpse is found by the Wanderer and Dirth, who cremate him by the waterfront to prevent the evil of Morytania from reanimating his corpse. When asked by Elle if he and Ernest were close, Dirth says they were not ("The Village That Burnt"). F Fidel TBA G Ghast Ghasts are spirits of people who have died in the swamp, or been killed by ghasts. They are silver and have grey eyes. They travel in the mists of Mort Myre Swamp, but never pass as far as the Hollows. They will rot the food of people and attack them, draining them of life force. Ghasts were encountered when the citizens of Burgh de Rott led by Dirth attempted to flee Morytania in an ill-fated journey. Many were killed in this, but it is not known if they remain as ghasts ("Welcome to Morytania"). H Hirtho Hirtho is the deceased brother of Dirth. Years ago, while walking through the swamps, Hirtho was killed by the Theristika. Years later, he came to warn Dirth that Apoca Lypse, a murderer who lived during the time when Morytania was Hallowvale, is coming. Apoca Lypse arrived and attacked the villagers, but when he was destroyed by the Wanderer he reformed himself to reveal he was Hirtho all along. Hirtho said he did it as revenge for Dirth being useless as he was being killed ("Murder in the Masses"). Horace Horace was one of the citizens of Meiyerditch. He was discovered by Vyarvin Stron walking near Castle Drakan, which angered Stron who made Horace flee. Vyarvin later returned to collect him from his home to the horror of his wife Elle. Horace was taken to Castle Drakan and was personally killed by Lord Drakan who requested the pleasures of killing again ("The Drakan Effect"). I J James TBA K L Luna See main article Apoca Lypse See main article M Mary Mary is a villager of Burgh de Rott. She warned Dirth of her husband's infection with the mutated Mort'ton virus. Mary remained in Dirth's home for refuge after the others left to find a cure to the virus ("Infection"). N Necrosis TBA O P Q R S Shade TBA The Shadow See main article Vyarvin Stron See main article Swamp Spirit See main article T Tamron See main article Theristika See main article U V Necrosi Vernim See main article Vyrewatch TBA W The Wanderer See main article Wisp TBA X Y Z * *